A Family Forever
by NinjaHamsterxoxo
Summary: Bella was three when the cullens found her in the woods alone. they bring her home. Edwards finds her in his bed. He hates her at first but does her learn to love her. Forever. bad summary. first FanFic. bad summary. plz read. not complet yet.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- Stephenie Meyer owns everything (characters and books) The only thing I own is the bed I am sitting on, the computer I am typing on, the room I am sitting in, and the bag of gummy bears I am eating. There really yummy. So without further ado. Here's my FIRST FAN FIC.

BPOV

"Is she up" I hear a voice that sounded like it belonged to a short fragile pixie say. "For the tenth time, no Alice she's not" I heard another voice say. Alice, I assumed was the pixie voice that spoke earlier. I then hear a very sweet motherly voice. "How old do you think she is, and where in the world was her parents"? I finally opened my eyes.

A bunch of people were looking down at me. I got really scared and started to cry. A tall blonde haired lady stood up to walk over to me and sat down. I started to sit up when she grabbed me and pulled me into her arms, but I squirmed out her embrace of me. She stood up and stomped away. Did I do something wrong? My crying started up again. A lady with long brown hair sat down next to me and started rubbing my back. I didn't mind that.

"Shh honey"she said. "Don't cry".

"My name is Esme, what's yours"?

I stopped crying and looked up to her. "Isabella, but I go by Bella".

"Well Bella how old are you sweetie".

I automatically answered. "Three" I said.

"Three years old, wow" Esme said. "And where might your parents be, hmm"?

I thought to myself for a moment. In my head I couldn't remember where mommy and daddy was, I didn't know where I was or any of these people, and I didn't understand what was going on. I was confused, upset, scared, and lost. I started crying once more.

"Aw, honey please don't cry". Esme said cradling me in her arms. "How about this", she said "how about you take a nap, and when you wake up we'll sort everything out". "Okay"? I nodded my head yes. Then another lady looked at Esme. This lady had short brown spiky hair. Her body was very petite and she looked like a little pixie like she was tinker bell's friend. She said "but Esme, where will she sleep"? Esme thought for a moment. "Hmm well why can we let her sleep in Edward's room, he is going to be gone for the day and it's not like he sleep's". They all started laughing, I didn't understand why.

The blonde lady who hugged me earlier shot up and said that she would tuck me in. I like her I just pushed her away before because I didn't feel like being hugged. She picked me up in her arm's and carried me off. The other people all shouted "goodnight Bella", "sleep tight", "happy nappie". I just waved back to them.

After a minute we entered a room. It was very big with a glass walls that looked over a very green forest. It was pretty! The lady laid me on the bed and tucked me under the covers, then sat next to me. "I'm Rosalie" she said. "Hi Rosie". She giggled a little bit "okay I guess you can call me Rosie only if I get to call you belly" then she gave me raspberry kisses on my tummy. We both laughed. Rosie gave me a kiss on my forehead night "belly" she said. Night "Rosie". She closed the door and left. I yawned and fell to sleep.

EPOV.

I came home from hunting and pulled into the garage. Something seemed really odd though because all the lights were off. I tried reading Alice's mind. Instead of hearing her her thought's all I heard was her telling me to stay out of her brain and come in already. I got out, locked the car, and walked in. Rosalie and Emmett were gone. I guess it was their turn to go hunting. Esme and Carlisle were at the kitchen table with Alice and Jasper. "What's going on" I asked very confused. Nothing Carlisle said nonchalantly. I shrugged my shoulders and headed up to my room.

My door was shut that was weird, and again I didn't think anything of it. I walked in my room. It was dark, but being a vampire and all I can see in the dark. I found the lamp and turned it on then walked to my closet. I found some comfortable pair of pant's and a t-shirt. I figured I'll stay up here in my room, watch a little bit of T.V and relax. I was about to sit down on the bed when I saw a small lump under the covers. I got a little freaked out. I lifted back the cover to find a little girl sleeping IN MY BED. I ran down stairs to find everyone looking at me.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer- stephenie Meyer owns it all. I just own the pillow pet I'm laying on.

EPOV

"Why in the world is there a little girl asleep in my bed". Esme stood up and walked over to me. "Now before you flip out let us explain everything to you okay". We walked back to the table and sat down. Carlisle began to tell what was going on.

"Me and Esme decided to go out for a little hunt while you were gone. We had finished feeding and wanted to go for a hike. It had been about twenty minutes into our hike when we smelled a human in the distance. Esme and I kept on going anyway. The human scent was getting really strong, and all of a sudden there was a little girl in front of our eyes. She was sitting all by herself on a rock crying. We rushed over to her. She was very confused, we tried picking any other human scent, but no one else was nearby. So we took her home".

"When we got her here she had fallen asleep. We let her sleep for a while, but than she woke up in tears. Esme calmed her down enough for the little girl to tell us her name and and age".I interrupted him. "And what exactly is her name and age", I said in a harsh tone. "Well" Carlisle went on "if you hadn't rudely cut me off you would have known by now". Now he was just being a smart ass. He continued his story. "She told us her name is Bella and that she's three. Bella started to cry again so we let her go take a nap, and because you we knew you were going to be gone all day, we figured we would let her sleep in your room". He finished his story then.

I waited a moment before I spoke. "So basically she's going to stay hear until we find he family, right" I said sarcastically. Carlisle nodded his head "yes she will be staying with us until everything is sorted out" he said calmly. Great I said "so where is she going to sleep for now". Esme then butted in. "Well Edward, your the only one in the house with the extra space in your room so why can't she sleep in there"? I was about to open my mouth to say the honest truth and tell them hell no I wasn't going to share my room with some random girl. I was going to say all that when Bella started to cry. Esme, Carlisle, and I all rushed up to her.

We ran into my room to find Bella laying in my bed crying. Esme went over to her and picked her up. She wouldn't stop crying. Why do children have to be so annoying. Carlisle took Bella from Esme to try to calm the little thing. If they try and hand me the kid I would literally vomit. I don't want anything to do with her. She wouldn't stop crying for Carlisle either. He started to walk towards me. I knew what he was going to do, he was going to hand the kid off to me. "Oh no you don't" I said "I don't want that kid". She has a name Edward. "Fine I don't want Bella". He still handed her to me.

I held her in my arms, barely. She stop crying. There I said "are you happy". Esme looked at me. "Aw she likes you". I'm going to go get her a drink Esme said. So she walked out and Carlisle followed right behind her. Great so I was stuck with the ki- I mean Bella. She looked right into my eyes and flashed me the biggest, brightest smile that I've ever seen. Bella started giggling like crazy. Great she like's me now. Esme walked back in.

"Here you go". She said and handed a water bottle filled with juice. "We didn't have any baby bottles so Carlisle and I are going to go shopping for some baby stuff like bottles, food, and some other things". "Alice and Jasper are going to go shop for clothes for her. So you will have to watch her all day". Esme looked at me waiting for my argument of disagreement with that but instead I just said fine. There was no use in me fighting over watch somebody I didn't know. "Alright then" she said "we'll be back soon. If anything comes up or you have a question just call us, alright". Yeah I said then they left.

I sat there in silence for a moment. I was trying to process everything that has happened so far. I didn't even realize that Bella was still there until she was tugging on my shirt. "T.V pees". She said in a little kid voice. I snapped out my thought's and sat her down. I walked over to the television and turned it on. I looked over at Bella. "What kind of shows do you like Bella" I asked in a flat tone. "Elmo" she said with a little laugh. Elmo I thought to myself for a moment. "Do you mean Sesame St." I asked remembering that Elmo was one of the character's on that little kid show. She smiled and laughed "yeah" she said.

I looked on the guide for it and lucky me they were have a marathon or that show. So I put it on fer her. She sprawled out on the bed to watch it. I stood there for a second before I decided to leave her in here watching her show while I went down stairs. I was almost to the door when I heard Bella tell me no. I froze in the middle of my tracks and turned around to face her. Tears were running down her cheeks. "Don't leave me" she said almost sobbing. Wow this kid has issues. I walked to the bed and took a seat behind her.

After about an hour, she started to yawn. Bella crawled to my pillow and put her head down on it. Ten minutes had passed and she was out cold. Finally she was asleep. I was about to get off the bed and leave but then Bella rolled over a cuddled right into me. A big smile went across her face. That even made me smile. I stayed with her. I think she was starting to grow on me. I sat back down and snuggled with her. I can honestly say for the first time in a long while I was a little happy.


End file.
